The Sleepover of Doom
by Void of Shining Darkness
Summary: I try to write a sleepover fic, and the characters are cooperating. But everything begins to go down hill when Leo and Nico's faces are covered in marker, Hazel is hiding under a bed, and Annabeth and Piper are making a fort out of air.


"No! Unhand me! Help!" Nico yelled, hanging on to Thalia's tree so tightly it was as though his life depended on not relinquishing to his kidnappers.

"Let go of that tree, you insufferable son of Hades!" Annabeth pulled on his legs, lifting him into the air with his arms wrapped around the pine.

"It won't be that bad." Hazel said, unsure. She was standing off to the side, watching as Annabeth, Piper, and Leo attempted to pry him from the tree.

"Traitor!" Nico hissed, his grasp beginning to slip.

"Come on, Death Boy! When you stop choking that stick we can curl your hair, and dye it pink!" said Leo, almost choking on his laughter. He was enjoying this a bit too much. The terrifying emo kid afraid of sleepovers? This was too much, his funny bone was about to break from the weight of his immense amusement.

"I will kill you," threatened Nico. He would have Shadow-traveled away if it weren't for two things, one: the sun was behind him, forcing the shadow to the other side of the tree. And two: Hades had been the one to organize this cursed sleepover that his friends were trying to force him to participate in. One day after Nico had gone to his father's palace after reigning in some escaped Hellhounds, Hades had the bright idea that Nico needed more mortal interaction. Which Nico disagreed with heartily, he liked slaying murderous beasts from the underworld and almost being killed on a daily basis, thank you very much. But nooo! Hades _had_ to search the internet for how force your teenager to make friends. And for some inane reason, he had thought that organizing a sleepover with Nico's current friends (if he could still call them that, judging by his situation) would help Nico make more friends. That doesn't even make sense!

"Yeah, yeah," Leo continued his laughter, ignoring the death glare sent his way by a very angry Ghost King.

"Just. Let. Go. Of. The. Tree." Annabeth loosened her pull, lulling him into a sense of safety, then gave one last tug which made go flying, knocking his friends down.

"Are you okay?" Hazel searched for her half-brother in the pile of demigods.

"Why, yes I am, thank you for asking." Leo kicked his feet, trying to untangle then from Annabeth's hair. Annabeth scratched his foot with one of her nails, making him recoil in pain. That move also yanked out large strands of her hair, much to her dismay. Then they all began to sink into the ground quickly, they yelped, surprised, then desperately tried to exit the ground. That was, until they realized they were not sinking into the ground, but a shadow, their shadow to be exact.

They were dropped off in Hades' cabin, the Greek Fire casting odd shapes on the walls as they flicker in delight at their new guests.

Nico shot out of the jumble, and raced for the door, only to find it was locked from the outside. He then tried to shadow travel away, running at a shadow in the corner of the cabin. But the shadow would not respond to his wishes, so all he accomplished was creating a bruise of his head caused by first slamming into the wall, and then falling backwards onto the hard floor. "Uggghhnn" He groaned.

While Nico was having a battle with the wall (and losing), Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Piper were de-tangling themselves. Piper, who hadn't said anything after -because the author has not had reason for her to do anything yet- Hey! Who let you break the forth wall? -Sorry- Rightfully so. Where was I? Oh, yes. Piper, who hadn't said anything after Hades gave them the odd command of forcing his son into a slumber party, suddenly broke that streak (which is a shame. Just a million years left until she beat her mother in the 'whoever talks first loses' game.)

"This appeared as a moral dilemma 'cause at first it was weird-" And then continued to sing 'Brand New Day' from Dr. Horrible. Which she should not have done, as it is out of character. "Sorry," she muttered. Not forgiven. Do you know how far away the erase button is? A whole two keys! A whole two keys that my hands refuse to traverse. Thanks a lot, Piper. She muttered another apology that is promptly ignored, and said what she was supposed to. "I think Nico is unconscious." She observed.

Which led to Leo jumping up in excitement, man, was he happy he had made permanent markers that change colour using teeny tiny micro-bots that flash every colour of the rainbow. He quickly leaped out of the demigod mound, knocking Hazel to the ground again after she had just stood up, and began to search in his tool belt of pure awesomeness for the miracle markers. Having found them, he doodled on the son of Hades' face. That same son of Hades decided to wake up just as Leo finished his extravagant drawing of a unicorn scrawled across Nico's forehead.

Discovery of the marker in Leo's hand, and his face feeling weird, Nico simply raised his hands, and started to choke the other demigod wh- No! Stop killing Leo! I still need him! Once the story is done you can kill him as much as you want, but until then, No!

"I wasn't going to kill him," Nico released the son of Hephaestus, "just knock him out so I can doodle on his face with less resistance."

"You wouldn't dare," Leo backed away from the slightly deranged Nico.

"Try me." A grin appeared on his face that scared Leo more than the Minotaur. With only a second before the marker that had appeared in Nico's hand covered his face, Leo reached behind himself to grab a random pillow. His efforts were futile, as Nico simply ripped the pillow away and started drawing on Leo's face.

...

...

...Annabeth, Piper, what are you doing.

"Building a fort." The former replied, patting at the air with her hands in the shape of a wall.

"We got bored of standing around making sure this wouldn't turn into a NicoxLeo fic, so we decided to do something to pass the time." Piper explained, seeming to stand on an invisible stool and patting the air like Annabeth.

There are no building materials in the Hades cabin. I made sure of that. How the _frell (for those that don't know, frell is a swear word only the Author uses)_ Yes, we know that. _(They don't)_ You know what? I am going to throw you into the dreaded realm of Tartar sauce! _(Don't you mean Tartarus?)_ Why, yes! What a splendid idea! _(Wait- ahhhhhhhhh)_ The italicized parentheses fell through a hole in the floor all the way down to Tatarus. Now that that's over with, how the frell are you building a fort?

"Erm, we're building it out of air." Piper responded to the very annoyed author.

Air? That's impossible-

"But this is a story," Annabeth interrupted unwisely. "A place where imaginations run rampant. If you can make Leo come to the slumber party for any other reason then to just be here, then we can build a fort out of air."

"Annabeth, I don't think it was wise to interrupt the Author." Hazel, who had successfully been hiding in the corner to escape the Author's notice, spoke up.

The daghter, sorry, frell, I forgot how to spell this word, one moment.

As the Author left to open a new window so she could google how to spell 'Daughter', our characters plotted on how to escape this mad-house the Author had brought them to. The first plan, to magic up bunnies and then eat them was quickly abandoned, however the second plan might just work.

"I have an idea," Leo said, marker still on his face, "what if we pretend to be dead? Then Author will have to release us and get some different people for this fic."

"Actually, Leo." Annabeth said, thinking. "The Author has heard your plan as she is the one writing this conversation."

"Oops. Er- hi?" Leo gave a small wave, praying to the Gods that the Author would be merciful.

I like your idea, son of Hephaetus.

"Really?" Leo asked fearfully.

Yes, let's use it.

"Let's?" Nico questioned.

Indeed. For I am helping with your escape, exc _ept, you won't be pretend **ing to b**_ **e dead.** The Author's typing had grown considerably darker as she wrote, anger and frustration with her characters beginning to drive her insane.

A hammer flew from Leo's tool box, which began chasing him around the room, trying to hit him in the head. Jewels flew out of the ground and attacked the Hades/Pluto children, while Annabeth's hair flew around her head, pulling her this was and that in the hopes of throwing her into a wall.

 **Hahahaha! Don't think I've forgotten about you, Piper dear.**

Piper was under a bed, not hiding as successfully as Hazel had. "Heh, how are you doing?" she asked, a note of charmspeak in her voice.

 **I'll be fine once you are all dead. Hehe.**

"No, you don't want to kill us. Not really," she said this with so much charmspeak, that even you don't want to kill the demigods.

 **I don't? Then why is Leo being harassed by a hammer?**

"Don't you think," Piper continued, "that perhaps you'll need us again one day? It would be much smarter to put us in a different dimension instead." Okay, Piper wasn't really sure why she said that, unless- oh no.

 **Oh yes, daughter of Aphrodite. Did you really think that you could charm me? But a different dimension sounds nice, I'll just send you to Tartar Sauce! Wait, no, my finger slipped! Frell you auto correct! No!**

But it was too late, Nico, Hazel, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper were transported to a land made entirely of Tartar sauce.

"Ew," Nico lifted his foot and shook it, sending tartar sauce flying in the Author's direction. Fortunately, the Author resided in a room with four walls, out wall number 4 she peered at the demigods.

 **You will pay for- Oh, look, there goes my keyboard, up into the air, and down onto my- argh!** A loud crash could be heard from the room of four walls.

"Author?" Annabeth asked tentatively, there was no answer.

"Well, this is great! The Author is gone, and we are stuck in the land of condiments. We don' even have any fishsticks to put all this tartar sauce on!" Nico said, annoyed greatly with their situation.

Leo ruffled around in his tool belt. "I think I have some in here. Cooked or raw?" Everyone said cooked, and Leo got to work.

Once the food was cooked, Annabeth took a large plateful and said: "Don't tell Percy." as she munched on the fish.

* * *

In the Author's dream...

 **That was fun to write, should I leave it as a oneshot, or make it a chapter story? Reviews can sway me ;)**


End file.
